


Застенчивость — это хорошо (перевод Shyness is nice)

by Aquabelle



Category: The Smiths
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9120112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquabelle/pseuds/Aquabelle
Summary: Мало того, что отношения Моррисси и Джонни и так довольно странные и неопределенные, им еще и приходится спать в одной кровати из-за того, что кто-то в отеле сделал ошибку при резервировании номеров. Моррисси недоволен. Джонни приходится его успокаивать.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shyness is Nice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3402959) by [shocked_into_shame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shocked_into_shame/pseuds/shocked_into_shame). 



> Я перевела этот рассказ прекрасной [shocked_into_shame](http://archiveofourown.org/users/shocked_into_shame/pseuds/shocked_into_shame) просто потому, что он один из самых моих любимых в англоязычном фандоме. Он вроде бы очень простой и невинный, и одновременно очень даже... ну вы сами поймете.

У Моррисси натуральный нервный срыв. Он сидит на расшатанном деревянном стуле в лобби отеля, прислонив голову к стене. И на лице у него выражение, которое бывает у маленьких детей, когда они не получают то, что хотят. И он непрерывно жалуется — с того самого момента, как они вошли в этот маленький отель.

И всё из-за того, что отель допустил небольшую ошибку с их номерами. 

Ну, может быть, не «небольшую». Может быть «огромную», «гигантскую» ошибку, если смотреть на это с точки зрения Моррисси.  
В отеле перепутали, кого куда селить. Каждый участник группы должен был получить одноместный номер. Однако вместо этого оказалось, что забронированы две двухместные комнаты и из-за наплыва постояльцев других свободных номеров просто нет. И всё бы ничего, если бы в номерах было по две кровати. Но это были двуспальные номера, то есть номера с большой кроватью для двоих, и это означало, что им предстоит спать вместе.

Моррисси расстроен донельзя, он в отчаянии повторяет: 

— Я не могу ни с кем спать в одной кровати, я просто не могу.

Если бы на месте Моррисси был кто-то другой, Джонни бы, пожалуй, даже обиделся. Они ведь вроде бы как даже встречаются, уже почти месяц. Поскольку речь идет о Моррисси, то «встречаются» — это громко сказано; иногда, будучи в приподнятом настроении, Моррисси может взять Джонни за руку, этим всё и ограничивается. Иногда они сидят, обнявшись на диванчике в студии во время перерывов в сессиях звукозаписи, шепчутся и хихикают. И уж совсем редко случаются целомудренные поцелуи, от которых Моррисси краснеет и улыбается, несмотря на невинность этих поцелуев.

И опять же, поскольку речь идет о Моррисси, Джонни прекрасно понимает, что нежелание ложиться вместе в одну кровать не следует принимать лично на свой счет. Ясно, что он просто не умеет себя вести в ситуации, предполагающей интимность. Он просто совершенно неопытен.

Майк и Энди уже ушли в свой номер, усталые и не способные больше выносить поведение солиста. Джонни приходится одному уговаривать его встать со стула, на котором он сидит уже почти десять минут, и пойти уже наконец-то в комнату.

— Давай, Моз, ну пожалуйста! — вздыхает Джонни, он раздражён и ужасно хочет спать. — Мы ничего не будет делать, ладно? Я не знаю, что именно между нами происходит, но я ни к чему не собираюсь тебя принуждать. Ты мне не безразличен, Моз, может быть, даже слишком, и я... я просто... я правда очень устал и очень хочу спать, но я не могу оставить тебя здесь одного. Пожалуйста, ради меня, давай пойдём в номер.

К удивлению Джонни, странное выражение задумчивости появляется на секунду на лице Моррисси, прежде чем он встаёт, берет Джонни за руку, и они идут в номер.

_Слава тебе, блин, Господи._

Они принимают душ, переодеваются в пижамы и устраиваются в кровати. Моррисси даже не возражает против того, чтобы прижаться друг к другу. Обниматься на удивление приятно. Джонни кладёт голову ему на плечо и слышит, как стучит его сердце, отчего сердце самого Джонни бьётся чуть быстрее.

— Хорошо, — шепчет Джонни, стараясь не разрушить хрупкий момент.

Моррисси улыбается и расслабленно закрывает глаза: 

— Согласен.

Джонни так и не может понять, почему после всех этих жалоб и стенаний, он в итоге так легко согласился лечь с ним в кровать. 

— Почему ты был так против? — тихо спрашивает он.

Моррисси напрягается, и Джонни тут же жалеет о том, что задал вопрос. _«Ну вот и отдохнули»_ , — думает он. Но Моррисси постепенно расслабляется и начинает кончиками пальцев рисовать невидимые узоры на руке Джонни, раздумывая над его вопросом. Они молчат некоторое время, после чего Моррисси шепчет: 

— Не знаю.

***

Моррисси просыпается, вздрогнув и слегка вскрикнув из-за своего... «приятного» сна. Ну и конечно же, определенная часть его тела очень явно реагирует на то, что он спал, прижавшись к Джонни. Ему остается только молиться, чтобы Джонни не проснулся, потому что иначе он не сможет не заметить его эрекцию. Но поздно. Джонни тихо смеется и целует Моррисси в шею:

— Я вообще-то это чувствую, знаешь ли. 

Моррисси невероятно смущен, он уверен, что его щеки пылают от стыда. Он не знает, что ответить, и не понимает, сердится ли Джонни на него или нет.

— Хочешь, я?.. — Джонни замолкает, нежно и долго целуя Моррисси в шею, а тот дрожит всем телом. 

— Хочешь, я тебе помогу?

Глаза Моррисси становятся совсем огромными, и голос Джонни возбуждает его ещё сильнее. Он не узнаёт сам себя. Он не был так возбуждён с подросткового возраста, да и тогда никто не предлагал помочь ему с его «проблемой». Никто никогда не притрагивался к нему, и он чувствует, что всё так и должно оставаться. Но сейчас рядом с ним лежит Джонни, целуя его и предлагая сделать очень, очень интимные вещи...

— Кто-нибудь раньше дотрагивался до тебя? — тихо спрашивает Джонни, уже зная ответ.

— Нет... Я никогда... — Моррисси не в силах продолжать от смущения.

— Расслабься. Я обо всем позабочусь.

Джонни проводит рукой по груди Моррисси поверх футболки, останавливаясь и прикасаясь к его соскам через ткань. Моррисси вздыхает. Его соски твердеют несмотря на то, что в комнате тепло. Джонни опускает руку ниже и забирается под футболку, поглаживая его чуть выше пояса пижамных штанов.

Дыхание Моррисси учащается, он ещё сильнее напрягается от соприкосновения с тканью пижамы и чувствует ещё большее смущение. Он не может реагировать по-другому. Он никогда раньше не чувствовал ничего подобного, все его нервные окончания как будто горят, его руки покрыты гусиной кожей, а ведь Джонни ещё даже ничего не сделал.

Моррисси морально готовится к тому, что Джонни опустит руку ещё ниже, но этого не происходит. Вместо этого Джонни сам сдвигается по кровати, и его голова оказывается на уровне бедер Моррисси, он нежно целует его чуть ниже живота. Джонни смотрит на него и почти застенчиво спрашивает: 

— Так нормально?

Моррисси кивает, прежде чем успевает сообразить, что именно его друг собирается сделать. Джонни быстро стягивает вниз его пижамные штаны, и тёплая влага окружает головку его члена. Моррисси издает почти нечеловеческий звук.

— Боже... Джонни, что ты делаешь? Это же... — ещё один стон слетает с его губ, — ...негигиенично.

Джонни приподнимается и смотрит улыбаясь на Моррисси, зрачки которого расширены от возбуждения. 

— Просто позволь мне сделать это для тебя. Ложись и наслаждайся.

Моррисси подчиняется, он лежит, издавая вздохи и стоны, и его голова мечется по подушке, пока Джонни ласкает его ртом. Он и не подозревает, что Джонни в это время ласкает и себя, получая необыкновенное удовольствие от тех почти непристойных звуков, которые слетают с губ Моррисси. 

 

Моррисси протягивает руку вниз и вплетает пальцы в волосы Джонни, отчего тот слегка стонет, удерживая член Моррисси во рту. И этого хватает, чтобы Моррисси, откинув голову и вскрикнув, кончил, выплескиваясь маленькими толчками Джонни в рот. Этот крик и ощущение, как его друг кончает, доводит Джонни до оргазма, и он снова тихо стонет, изливаясь себе в руку. Моррисси ничего не замечает и не видит, он лежит, обессиленный, и только чувствует, как последние спазмы дрожи пробегают вдоль его позвоночника. Он чувствует, будто внутри него что-то сломалось и теперь у него больше нет костей, и он просто парит в воздухе. Это удивительно прекрасное чувство.

Джонни встаёт к огромному огорчению Моррисси, но только чтобы сполоснуть руки и сделать несколько глотков воды. Он тут же возвращается и обнимает своего теперь уже точно любовника. Моррисси улыбается и целует Джонни как раньше, невинно, с сомкнутыми губами, прежде чем отвернуться, закрыть глаза и провалиться в сон.

И тут Джонни начинает неконтролируемо смеяться и довольно громко спрашивает: 

— Вот так, значит? Мне можно брать в рот твой член, а ты даже не можешь поцеловать меня как следует, с языком?


End file.
